Omega Origins
by FanficFan920
Summary: *Spin-off of Connie and the B-Team by Feraligreater328* Have you ever wondered what the Omega colonists were doing before the B-Team came along? Join Black Onyx, Citrine, Lil Lappy and the others as they all "grow up" and learn about the value of family and heritage. *Written by FanficFan920, Feraligreater328, and supersaiyanjin219*
1. Teaser

****Hello Dear Readers. So, for those who follow all my stories, I apologize for not updating those. HOWEVER, I am almost done with my latest chapter of my Lion King story, so there's that.****

 ** **Anyway, for those who have not heard of me. I am FanficFan920, the creator of the OC gem Citrine in Feraligreater328's**** ** _ **Connie and the B-Team,**_** ** **(I do recommend you read this fic. for reasons I will say later,). What you are about to see is a trailer for my brand new Steven Universe fic.**** ** _ **Omega Origins,**_** ** **a direct spin-off of**** ** _ **Connie and the B-Team.**_** ** **It****

 ** **focuses on what the Omega colonists have been up before the colony was visited by the B-Team the first time. Before anyone asks, I do have Feraligreater328's permission to do this. In fact, both he and the creator of Lil Lappy, supersaiyanjin219,(He has his own**** ** _ **B-Team**_** ** **spinoff fic. if you want to read it) have joined me with this fic. as co-authors. Anyway, without further adieu, enjoy.****

 **Most times, battle ends with collateral damage**

Ammolite roared and screamed out the final number. "THREE!"

And then, with a mighty pull, Ammolite tore the Omega Injector in half.

 **But this time, it ends in  
**  
In doing so, it spilled Genesis Fluid all over the ground.

 **Parentage**

A yellowish gold hand reaches out of the ground

"Where am I?" What is this place?" the newborn Gem asked aloud.

"H-hi...welcome home..." a voice said behind her. The new Gem turned, ready to protect herself should this voice be hostile.=

A reserved smile and a friendly wave.

"I'm Black Onyx. Who are you?" This ebony gem asked.

"I...I'm...Citrine." was all she replied.

 **FanficFan920 presents...**

"Welcome to...our home..." Black Onyx said.

Citrine was uncomfortable, "What is this place?"

Onyx shrugged. "None of us really know…"

They were in a canyon of some kind. One that had smooth miniature crevices running across the entirety of the rock faces that made up its walls.

 **In association with Feraligreater328...  
** -  
"Creators?! Jeez Onyx, who cares? They obviously didn't need us… if they even exist." Star Diopside asked.

"Don't you want to know who created us? Who wanted us? Who needed us?" Citrine asked.

 **and supersaiyanjin219  
** -  
Black Onyx leaves the canyon

"I can't sit around and wait any more." Black Onyx said, resigned to what had to be done.

Citrine jumps out from behind a rock at an unseen being.

Tiger Jasper looks at something offscreen with wide eyes.

Citrine runs and takes Lil Lappy out of the way of some falling rocks.

"You all are my family… and I'm not gonna let anything harm that," Citrine said.

-  
 **OMEGA ORIGINS**

Coming Soon

 **And there you have it. Let me know what you all think. Are you excited for this fic? Have you read** ** _Connie and the B-Team_** **? Regardless, let me know in the reviews. Anyway, a prologue should be up at some point in the near future, so until then, I'll see you all next time.**


	2. Prologue

**Hello my dear readers! So, hope you all are enjoying yourselves, I know I am. Working with these two is both a privilege and an honor. I hope you enjoyed the trailer, because now it's time for the real story to begin, almost. This chapter serves as a Prologue that explains events from** _ **Connie and the B-Team**_ **that lead up to the existence of the Omega colony.**

 **The bold text serves as a form of written narration. Imagine it being said by Morgan Freemen or James Earl Jones, or anyone that has a good narrating voice. Anyway, before I get on with it, I have messages for you from my fellow collaborators, take it away, fellas.**

 **Feraligreater328: Hey all. It's me. And boy aren't I a popular guy getting so many people who wanna co-write with me. Hope you all enjoy this one. I'm looking forward to writing more of it! :)**

 **supersayinjin219: Hello Everyone, supersayinjin219 here. I was brought in to help them co-write Omega Origins, you all are gonna love this Fanfic and I recommended you Check out Feraligreater328's fanfic that started it all,** _ **Connie and The B-Team**_ **, and my spin-off I co-created,** _ **The Little One**_ **. So Enjoy!~**

 **Couln't have said it better myself. Make sure you guys check out** _ **Connie and the B-Team**_ **and** _ **The Little One**_ **to fully experience this SU AU that Feraligreater328 created. Anyway, Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **Every Gem was created for a purpose**

Ammolite landed, with all of her weight, on the Omega Injector's center. And then, grabbed onto its legs and pulling on them, Ammolite shouted at Connie. "NOW CONNIE MAHESWARAN! COUNT IT OUT!"

 **Every time a gem was planted in a Kindergarten, it would be preemptively classified so that the gem that emerged could be immediately put to work.**

Connie complied. Running up to the panicking Injector, Connie fell to her knees and began to smack her hand against the ground. "ONE! TWO!"

 **Not one gem ever went undocumented.**

Ammolite roared and screamed out the final number. "THREE!"

 **That is… until now.**

And then, with a mighty pull, Ammolite tore the Omega Injector in half, spilling Genesis Fluid all over the ground.

 **Told you. When I said it was short, I meant it. Anyway, I hope this gets you excited for some longer chapters in the future. In the meantime, keep sending reviews and PMs. They are all of great value to me in bettering myself as an author.**

 **Anyway, hope you all have good days and I'll see you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Steven Universe: Omega Origins**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

 **Greetings Readers. So, I hope you all had a good week. Sorry about how long this took to come out. I had to take some standardized state tests at school. Anyway, this marks the real beginning to the story of the Omega Colony. First up, we have the gentle giant of the group, Tiger Jasper. But first, a message from Feraligreater328.**

 _A/N (Feraligreater328): Hello all. This is the second co-op that I'm blessed enough to be a part of. FanficFan has been absolutely amazing (as has supersaiyanjin as a contributor) and I hope you all enjoy this lovely little piece of side-lore we're working on together! :)_

 **Yes indeed, thanks Feraligreater328. Alright, without further adieu, Here… we… go.**

 _Paria Canyon..._

The stark environment of the barren depths of Paria Canyon could be described with one, apt word: eerie. The wide open emptiness of the canyon, underneath the harshness of the desert sun made the area rather inhospitable for any fledgling flora or fauna to try to flourish there.

Beyond the lack of plants, there were very few animals crawling the barren expanse either. Due to all of the modifications the Gem Homeworld had made to the area when they were occupying it. Even hardy animals such as snakes and salamanders were few and far between. Any examples of those were only around long enough to catch a quick meal of whatever animal was unfortunate enough to have ended up in the Canyon before slithering away to their own, greener pastures.

No _Earth-native_ species could survive in a area so devoid of nutrients, but that was not to say no _Earth-born_ species could survive. For, something was growing just beneath the barren rock of Paria Canyon. Something that was accidently seeded by four unsuspecting benefactors.

Mere weeks ago, four distinct figures had visited this canyon and waged war with a mighty foe. A back and forth battle between these two opposing sides ended with the four of them, the B-Team, walking away victorious.

The ferrokinetic Peridot. The angry, brutish Jasper. The brooding, consistently annoyed Lapis Lazuli. And the human companion Connie Maheswaran, the one intrusted with the task of guarding the sword of Rose Quartz, former leader of the Rebellion . The quartet walked away from their battle with the Omega Injector both victorious and in one piece. However, what they had not counted on is what they had left behind...

 _3 weeks prior…_

 _Ammolite landed, with all of her weight, on the Omega Injector's center. And then, grabbed onto its legs and pulling on them, Ammolite shouted at Connie. "NOW CONNIE MAHESWARAN! COUNT IT OUT!"_

 _Connie complied. Running up to the panicking Injector, Connie fell to her knees and began to smack her hand against the ground. "ONE! TWO!"_

 _Ammolite roared and screamed out the final number. "THREE!"_

 _And then, with a mighty pull, Ammolite tore the Omega Injector in half, spilling Genesis Fluid all over the ground. Ammolite stared down at the Omega Injector, hefting its severed lower half into the air and using it to smash the machine's Power Crystal._

 _Ammolite glowered down at the dead remains of the Omega Injector. And then, raising two of the Injector's severed legs into the air in victory, Ammolite screamed at the top of her lungs. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAA-"_

 _ **POOF!**_

 _As Connie collected her poofed allies and left the Canyon, she didn't take the time to notice the remaining Genesis Fluid and what it was doing. Layered on top of the shattered earth, the alien liquid seeped into the ground._

 _Its unique chemical structure doing bizarre things to the rock it melted into, changing and warping and growing. Creating...something new..._

 _Back in the present…_

The wreckage of the Omega Injector creaked under the force of the wind that swept through the Canyon. But, otherwise, everything remained still. It was still the same eerie, abandoned canyon as it always had been. Littered with artifacts of a civilization that had long since left the planet.

Everything was peaceful. Until, suddenly, a column of light erupted from the ground. Sending the Earth around it scattering, the light faded and was soon replaced by the emergence of a bright red hand with a dark orange stripe running across it.

The hand pawed around on the ground, searching this new area for things to grab onto. Its massive fingers scraped across the ground, the jagged, serrated nature of them leaving claw marks all across the ground.

Soon, with some effort, another hand burst through the ground. The left-most partner to the right that had emerged first. They both scraped across the ground, looking for something to grab onto, to give them leverage before finally sinking their pointed tips into the rock and pulling. Soon, with as much strength as they could muster, the hands allowed their owner to pull her massive form from the Earth.

She dragged her massive frame out into the open light of day, leaving a gigantic, jaggedly round hole behind. She groaned and growled to herself as she assessed her new surroundings, her new life. She ran her fingers through her hair and flinched as they collided with the gigantic, single horn sticking out of her head.

Confused as she was, the Gem had one clear thought in her head. Clear as the day she was born into: Tiger Jasper.

Her name was Tiger Jasper.

But, beyond that, she had nothing. Her legs struggled at first to heft all of her weight up. But, once she managed to get onto her feet, she was moving around quickly, looking for any sign of what she was here for, what she was made to do.

In the back of her head, Tiger Jasper knew that she was born for something. She just couldn't place what. She turned and glanced towards the broken form of the Omega Injector. The mysterious metal structure stood tall, like a rotting tomb. Foreboding and massive.

Tiger Jasper shrugged and began to plod towards the wreckage, hoping that she would find something there that would clue her in as to her purpose. She busted through the metal siding with her massive fist and sauntered in, flipping around some scrap and moving things around until, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a glint.

Taking a step over to the glint, Tiger Jasper's curiosity got the better of her. She bent down to look at it and her eyes widened in horror. What was that thing staring back at her?!

She continued to stare at this new creature on the ground. She motioned at it, waving at it and flinching as it waved back in turn. After a few moments, it dawned on Tiger what was going on. That thing...it was her. Tiger brought her hand to her face and gasped in terror. That hideous thing...that thing with the warped form and the broken Gem in the center of its chest...it was her.

Horrified, Tiger glanced around and eventually found a large, brown tarp sitting on the ground. Not knowing where it had come from (and not particularly caring) Tiger Jasper ripped it off the ground and wrapped it over her. Despite never having seen another lifeform, she knew that something the wrong.

As she tied as solid knot in the cloth at the base of her throat, she slowly began to feel it as well. Something was inherently wrong with her. Something that was causing just the slightest shiver up and down her body.

As the pressure caused by her horn ripped through the fabric of the cloth, Tiger Jasper grunted and walked out from the metal wreckage. She desperately hoped that someone would emerge soon and help her better understand just what was going on.


End file.
